This invention relates to valves and, more particularly, to ball valves for use in processing high density substances. Specifically, this invention relates to ball valves for use in the transmission of high density substances which are fluid and free flowing at elevated temperatures but which are viscous, semi-solid or solid at ambient temperatures. For example, in the coal industry, powdered coal may be processed in either a gaseous or liquid environment. By a process called liquefaction, coal is chemically polymerized whereby hydrogen is molecularly bonded to carbon to form a hydrocarbon. The resultant hydrocarbon can then be further processed similar to natural occurring hydrocarbons such as crude oil. Gasification and liquefaction of coal take place at both high temperatures and pressures during which time the fluids must be transported and metered from one pressure vessel to another. Such transportation and metering is controlled by ball valves. In view of the high pressures and temperatures at which these fluids are transported, they tend to penetrate into the inner portions of standard ball valves. After cooling solidification takes place with consequent congealing about the internal ball valve parts, rendering them inoperable.
This invention has been called a slurry valve and, as used in the context of the following description, slurry is defined to mean all high density fluid substances which must be passed through and/or controlled by valve means.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide an improved slurry valve adapted to receive and transmit high density substances at elevated temperatures and pressures in which penetration of the internal portion of the ball valve by said substances is appreciably inhibited.
It is another object of this invention to provide a slurry valve with flow diverter means to prevent fluid substances from penetrating and congealing about internal valve parts.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a ball valve which has the advantages of a standard ball valve but is without its disadvantages when used to handle slurries at high temperatures and pressures.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a slurry valve which is competitive in price with standard ball valves and yet provides longer trouble free life during transmission of high density substances at elevated temperatures and pressures.
It is still yet another object of this invention to provide a ball valve for transmitting high density substances at elevated temperatures and pressures having means which are simple, inexpensive and trouble free for preventing penetration and hardening of the transmitted substance about internal valve parts and which may be easily and inexpensively reconditioned after long periods of service.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and study of the following specification, drawings and claims.
The invention accordingly comprises the constructions hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated in the appended claims.